1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of Internet technology, LAN technology, mobile communication technology, and information security technology, in particular to an encrypted communication method and an encrypted communication system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The development of Internet has brought various network security problems, mainly including: stealing sensitive information of users (e.g., user passwords) from the clients of the users by means of Trojan viruses; conducting Internet frauds by phishing; utilizing remote control over the clients of the users to tamper with the data and operations of the user, and thereby initiate DDoS attacks, etc., after invading and controlling a large quantity of clients.
In addition, session key generation processes for encrypted communication (e.g., PKI key exchange process based on an asymmetric encryption algorithm applicable to Internet, WPA-PSK/WPA2-PSK key negotiation process based on a symmetric encryption algorithm applicable to WLAN, etc.) can't avoid the risk of exhaustive attacks. With the development of parallel computing technology and distributed computing technology, these problems become prominent increasingly.
In view of the network security problems described above, the present invention puts forth an encrypted communication method and an encrypted communication system.